Drew1200 talk:talk page/Archive 1
Welcome Hey man!Nice to see your checking out my wiki! █◘βʮɠ◘█ 17:19, March 21, 2011 (UTC) If you start editing, I can grant you access as a beauricrat, and admin. █◘βʮɠ◘█ 04:43, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Bribing me won't help anything. :P If I have extra time I'll edit. I'll post the story I wrote on my blog right now. ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:21, March 27, 2011 (UTC) Nah, I'm not bribing.I've just been reading admin rules....and you know enough about Power Miners.Of course, if I do, you could overthrow me and become a dictator. :P █◘βʮɠ◘█ 18:47, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :;Hey! Good idea! :D Yeah, make me an admin! :D :D :D :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:23, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: Um....Will you sign this contract? *Hands you contract, stating that you cannot overthrow me* :P ::█◘βʮɠ◘█ 20:10, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: :: ::Why would I sign that? It's spelled wrong. :P *Takes it, earases a couple words, rewirites whatever I want, and hands it to you.* There, I signed it! :D ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:12, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::I won't overthrow you if you promise to tell the truth about Rex -- that he has more than one face (not including the one on the back :P) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:13, March 28, 2011 (UTC) ;(JK) :: ::Just in case you didn't see the JK sign, it was there. :P It's kinda' annoying you editing my talk page instead of leaving messages like a non-admin user would do. :P You can continue, though. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:15, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Hey!Admins can do whatever they want! :P ::Plus it's a lot easier to edit. :P ::Okay, I already forget how to make you an admin, so.....I'll go look it up. :P █◘βʮɠ◘█ 20:24, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::There should be something next to the edit button on my profile under the arrow that would do it... ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:33, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Well, I wish I would of seen that, I spent 15 minutes looking it up.Congrats on Admin! :P ::█◘βʮɠ◘█ 20:39, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: ::Oh... I'm an admin.... wait, was I right? :P I just said something random and hoped I was right. :P :P The first thing I'm going to do is protect this page so can stop editing it! :P JK ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:42, March 28, 2011 (UTC) :: As long as I'm also an admin, you can't stop me from getting access. :P βʮɠ 20:51, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Does that mean I'll have to de-admin you to get you to stop? :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 21:01, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yes........I mean NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :P Ps Did you vote on the poll "I don't care about this stupid theme!!!" :P βʮɠ 21:04, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Yeah, I voted! :D Did I press the wrong button? :( ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Nice story on the Lava Lord!! Hey, I like it!Except, your not a miner!! :P █◘βʮɠ◘█ 18:45, March 28, 2011 (UTC) Jane?Where did you get the name?It's probably fanon, not made by the Lego Company, which is okay to post. βʮɠ 14:22, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Jane was a real thing. Remember before the Claw Catcher was released, Jane was going to be in it, but a month before release, it was switched to Brains? :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 19:17, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Seriously, did you answer the poll? :P βʮɠ 20:42, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Fine, I'll change my answer! :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 20:44, March 29, 2011 (UTC) You voted on the poll: I didn't care about the stupid theme. :P You can go re-vote. I don't take orders from people without sigs. :P I did re-vote anyways, though. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 21:46, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey.You still on here?If so tell me on my talk page. I know you revoted ( :P ) and I don't think the only two users need sigs. :P βʮɠ 22:15, March 29, 2011 (UTC) I finished updating Reign of the Icemonsters Blog! :D βʮɠ 23:50, March 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey!I got the evidence to prove your wrong about Rex! (I can't believe Roa didn't think of this.) :P While writing the article Underground Mining Station, I found some information on the minifigures in the set! :0 All of the miners I'm showing here are in that set, One (Unnamed), Two (Unnamed), and Three, Rex. What I'm saying is, number two, who you think is Rex, cannot also come with number three, unless one of us is wrong.If we're both wrong, IDK.It would have to be Number one or the guy in Magma mech. Some websites call Number Two Boss. While others call him Duke #1. Some call number One Duke #2. And ALL other websites I found call Number Three REX (Except for Lego.com, but that was an accident!!!It ''used''to be Rex on the picture!). Rocko did think of that. I had something that proved all three of those were Rex... but I can't remember what it was. :P PS I'm going to delete the picture to keep the talk page shorter. :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 15:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) PPS My iGoogle homepage says the world is going to end in 13 minutes and 47 seconds. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 15:46, March 30, 2011 (UTC) We don't have userboxes yet!!!You can make some! :D βʮɠ 18:22, March 30, 2011 (UTC) NNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! :P Curse you Google! *Earth Explodes* βʮɠ 18:24, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Ps. See my updated Ice Monster Story. I tried, for some reason it didn't understand what I typed in. I know I typed the right thing in, too... I'll try again sometime. :P ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 18:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) *We watch as the world goes up in flames on Google Earth.* :P PS I saw it. :) ☻ Drewlzoo ☻(™®©) 18:56, March 30, 2011 (UTC) Category:Archives